Adventures of android Yamcha
by Ichigo288
Summary: Yamcha has been a weekling ever since Z started so I decided to give him a power up. Yamcha has decided to use his power up to defeat Gero's androids one step at a time.
**Adventures of android Yamcha**

Yamcha the former desert bandit was really strong but ever since the saiyans came Yamcha has gotten weaker.

Chapter 1

Yamcha was hanging out in a frozen yogurt place in the mall. After he left the place Yamcha was alerted by a guy robbing the frozen yogurt store. So he returned although the thief knocked out Yamcha leaving him knocked out with a metal on the ground. When yamcha woke up he was in a weird lab where he was strapped to a table cut wide open like he was having surgery. A mysterious old man came and forced Yamcha to breath sleeping gas. Yamch woke up ten hours later. "Huh where am I !" Yamcha broke out through the restraints. "Good morning your name is yamcha right"? asked Doctor Gero in a curious voice. "Yes but who are you exactly and why am I here for?" Yamcha asked. "My name is doctor Gero I had kidnapped you to make you stronger to kill goku." Responded doctor Gero. You are currently an android or cyborg which ever you want to call yourself but you're no longer a human." Doctor Gero stated. "Kill Goku no I can't do that he's my friend." Yamcha argued. Oh really you know son Goku perfect kill him when his guard is down. Perfect." Gero said with excitement. "Sorry I can't help you Yamcha said." Yamcha exited the lab and flew away.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Twoyears later…**

 **Super Saiyan Vegeta runs into Gero in a canyon after Goku had unexpected chest pains and his unable to fight. "Well android get ready to fight a super Saiyan." Warned Vegeta. "Having golden hair doesn't mean anything its just all for show."Gero responded. "This isn't for show but that doesn't matter. Vegeta Walked close to Gero and punched him on his chin sending flying to the air. Vegeta teleports up in the punching Gero's face. Hero went falling into the sand causing a crater in the ground. Vegeta rips off Gero's arms. Gero was an android himself so he won't bleed out. Gero stood up from the ground. Vegeta used the Big bang attack on Gero. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted. Gero was turned into nothingness. "Now that android is dead time to find the other one." Vegeta said.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Meanwhile in doctor Gero's lab Yamcha toward the capsules the androids are inside of. He breaks of the door of two of them. Android 17 and 18 are on activated. "So you are the other androids the old man made?" "What are your names?" Yamcha asked. Android 17 and 18 looked blankly at Yamcha with no response. "Is something wrong why won't you answer?" "We are siblings who were kidnapped by Gero he made modifications too our body's. answered Android 18. "My name is Android number 17 this is my sister number 18." Explained Android 17. Android 17 scanned Yamcha. "So your Yamcha who was turned into android 19 two years ago according to this data." Said android 17. Our goal is to kill Son goku then just do whatever we want after words. The two exited out and flew away from Gero's lab. Oh no I better train and with these modifications I'll be three times stronger. The Z-fighters had spent 3 years playing tag with the androids. Until one day Yamcha had come.**

CHAPTER 4

The Saiyan prince Vegeta is down with Krillin, future Trunks, Tien and Gohan. The two androids have ripped clothing. Yamcha teleports to the broken down city where the fight happened. Yamcha found Android 18 and does a ki blast towards her. Android 18 dodged the ki blast but Yamcha was right beside her. Yamcha punches her in the stomach twelve times then kicking her towards a sky scraper building. Android 18 flew towards Yamcha. Yamcha grabbed her arm then threw her crashing into an abandoned bus. "There is no way you can win I have been training with my modifications for the past three years." Yamcha answered. Yamcha started attacking with punches and kicks at supersonic speeds. "Android 17 came flying towards Yamcha and uses energy attack. OUCH HE GOT A HIT ON ME!" Yamcha cried. Yamcha kicked Android 17 in his face. After he uses Finger beam towards 17 then flew close up to 17 and uses Full power energy ball. Android 17 has been defeated after Android 18 throws a car at Yamcha but he uses Destructo disc and slices the car in half.

CHAPTER 5

Yamcha used wolf fang fist on android 18 with Yamcha and a wolf going through 18 while flying in the air. Android 18 spit blood fell down on a car. "Looks like I killed her know I have to take care of her brother. Yamcha had killed both 17 and 18. Yamcha gave the Z fighters senzu beans. Yamcha fly's away from the city. All of a sudden Piccolo comes and See's 17and 18 dead. "Did they do this if so impressive but I have a feeling those sleeping fools didn't do it. "Hmm no they must of used a senzu bean but someone must of gave it to them. "I better leave I'm not needed here. I'll check on Goku."

Chapter 6

Yamcha goes to doctor Gero's lab. Then enters the basement. "How dare you betray me?" The super computer asked Yamcha. Yamaha didn't answer. "I thought were loyal not just some ungrateful brat like 17 and 18. But I was wrong you were my number 19." The machine said. "If you thought I was going to kill Goku my best friend you are wrong." Yamcha replied. The machine had doctor Gero's mind in it. "So that's how it is huh I guess I'll have to bring out my reinforcements. I was afraid that this would happen." "Bring it old man you can't beat me or your androids. Yamcha demanded. I will bring out Android 13,14 and 15 you'll be sorry you moron. The computer warned. How about them meeting me in artic! Yamaha yelled.

Chapter 7

2 hours later in Antartica

Yamcha teleported there and saw a guy in a trucker hat with a vest on with the red ribbon logo. "Who are you? Yamcha asked. Then another tall guy with grey skin and a long pony tail in a braid. Finally, a really short guy with purple skin a hat and sunglasses. All three of them were on top of a glacier. So you are the androids huh no problem I'll take you out. Yamcha stated. Android 13 didn't waste time teleporting away. Huh? Yamcha asked. Android 14 and 15 used an energy attack on yamcha at the same time. Yamcha blocked it while Android 13 comes from behind him and kicks him on his side of yamcha's torso. Android 15 used Deadly assault on Yamcha. OUCH! That really hurt! Yamcha cried.

CHAPTER 8

Yamcha had punched 15 in the face kick into the snow. HE then threw a giant chunk of a glacier at 15. Before it hit 15 Android 14 used destructo disc cutting the glacier in half. Android 14 and Yamcha throw punches back and forth. 14 grabbed Yamcha's leg and throw him through the glacier. Yamcha uses Crusher Ball towards Android 14. HE was unharmed until Yamcha came up close and punched a hole in his torso. Android 14 was down on the ground. Android 15 was also taken out out after Yamcha used finger beam to his head. Leaving a hole in Android 15's head.

CHAPTER 9

Android 13 finally showed his face and looked at Yamcha with a grin. "HEY! Looks like I took out your friends what are you going to do about it?" Yamcha asked. "Hehehe you'll see I will transform. The robotic parts of 14 and 15 went inside 13's chest. Now Super android 13 was made. "Today 13 is your unlucky number when I said 13 I mean me Super 13." Said Super 13. "Is that so?" Yamcha asked. Super 13 flew and kicked Yamcha into the snow. Yamcha punched Super 13 in the face. Nothing happened although Super 13 grabbed his wrist and threw him away.

CHAPTER 10

"Oh no he's a lot stronger than all the others how can I possibly defeat him on my own?" Yamcha thought. "Hey Do you need help." Asked piccolo. "Yes but what are you doing here?" Answered Yamcha. "Why else other than to help you." Said Piccolo. "Yamcha use the spirit bomb I'll keep the other android busy" Piccolo demanded. "How did you know I was an android? Asked Yamcha. "Just a hunch." Piccolo answered. Piccolo started punching and throwing Super 13 around like a ragdoll. Super 13 had started to get serious after he used laser beam and hit Piccolo's knee. Piccolo was wounded.

CHAPTER 11

Yamcha's spirit bomb he learned from Goku was almost finished. (Yamcha's strength= Kaioken super saiyan) All he needed was Piccolo to get Super android 13 closer to him. Piccolo flew towards Yamcha's location. Super 13 followed Piccolo but spotted Yamcha and tried to throw a ki blast at him. Piccolo stopped him with a special beam cannon through Super 13's stomach. Super 13 coughed up blood while feeling like he was going to pass out. "NOW YAMCHA DO IT NOW!" Piccolo yelled. Yamcha threw the spirit bomb at Super 13 after it broke Super 13 apart. Super 13 was dead.

CHAPTER 12

Everything may seem fine in Hercule city and the rest of the world. "AHHHHH HELP SOMEBODY!" But there is a awful threat in the city and that menace name is Cell. Yamcha runs through the crowed too see what was happening. (Yamcha's strength=Ultra super saiyan) Cell started stinging people and absorbing their energy. The people were dried and wrinkled like a raisin. "Hey what are you doing leave these people alone."! Demanded Yamcha. Cell turned his head towards Yamcha but Yamcha teleported behind Cell grabbing his left arm and teleported to a deserted Island. Cell kicked Yamcha in his face. Cell raised his tail and attempted to sting Yamcha. Yamcha grabbed Cells tail and ripped it of thre in the air and used energy ball to destroy it. Cell flew a few feet back and started to grow back his tail. I have Piccolo's regeneration so do as you please I can replace my body parts.

CHAPTER 13

Yamcha scanned Cell according to the data it said that he was another android created by Gero made to absorb Android 18 and 17 to become the "Perfect android." It was also noted that Cell had the moves of all the other Z fighters. Cell was charging up his Kamehameha while Yamcha was scanning him. The Kamehameha hit Yamcha. Yamcha was standing still inside of a shield barrier. "Don't hide inside that barrier of yours because when you lose concertation all I have to do is this. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Yelled Cell. Cell used special beam cannon and destroyed the barrier. "Now I'll use Galick to finish you off. Said Cell.

CHAPTER 14

Yamcha punched Cell in his face grabbed his leg and threw him up in the air. Cell used Tri-beam but Yamcha quickedly dodged it and threw a destructo disk at Cell cutting him in half. "I'll end you with a Kamehameha!" said Yamcha. "KA….ME…HA…. ME..HAAAA! yelled Yamcha. Yamcha performed the Kamehameha with a visual of Goku(super saiyan) behind Yamcha with the Kamehameha. The blast hit Cell leaving his body to tear into shreds killing Cell into nothing. Cell was killed. Yamcha destroyed Gero's lab and flew off to start training to fight the next evil threat. The world has been saved while Yamcha tries to be the city's watchdog.

Yamcha's strength = Super saiyan 2

THE END 


End file.
